Love, Life and Luck
by sweetink
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah couple terpopuler di HyunLee University, dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah kedua junior mereka yang mendeklarasikan couple itu sebagai 'Mama' dan 'Papa' nya. Lalu bagaimana kisah hidup mereka? Tak semua yang kaya akan bahagia kan?. Proudly Present a HaeHyuk and Chanbaek story! Both are my fav OTPs
1. Chapter 1: Meet the famous couple

The date the main plot popped up on my mind: June 8th.

* * *

 **"LOVE, LIFE AND LUCK"**

 **Pairings:** HAEHYUK dan CHANBAEK

 **Warning:** Genderswitch. Not their real age.

 **Disclaimer:** All casts are not mine. I just own the plot. Thanks

 **[!]** If you don't like the pairings then don't read. I put the warning already, so please respect me. Critics are welcome as long as it's not bashing. Reviews and Favorites are lovessss

* * *

 **Casts**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Lee Donghae (Male)** : 21 Years Old. Son of the owner of HYUNLEE Group. Popular, cold to other people except his families and friends. Childish. Hyukjae's boyfriend

 **Choi Hyukjae (Female):** 20 Years Old. Daughter of the owner of Hana Hotel and her mother is a famous designer who owns a brand name "Beauty Clique". Came from a broken family, her parents divorced. Popular. Kind and motherly. Donghae's girlfriend.

 **Byun Baekhyun (Female):** 18 Years Old. Donghae's cousin. Her mother is Donghae's father's sister. Act so diva, but very sweet and loyal to those who close to her. Chanyeol's girlfriend

 **Park Chanyeol (Male):** 18 Years Old. Not as rich as the others. His father works as a secretary of HYUNLEE Group, so kind and cheerful. Baekhyun's boyfriend.

 **Supporting Casts:**

Choi Minho (Male): 17 Years Old. Hyukjae's brother. Lived with his father after their parents divorced, while Hyukjae decided to live alone since her mother travelling a lot

Lee Taemin (Female): 17 Years Old. Minho's crush. Hyukjae's junior in dance club.

Tiffany Hwang (Female): 20 Years Old. Hyukjae's bestfriend.

Choi Siwon (Male): Hyukjae's father

Cho Kyuhyun (Female): Hyukjae's step mother

Kim Kibum (Female): Hyukjae's mother

Lee Heechul (Female): Donghae's mother

Lee Hangeng (Male): Donghae's father

Byun Taeyeon (Female): Baekhyun's mother

More casts to come as the story progressing….

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: MEET THE FAMOUS COUPLE**

Hari ini Hyunlee University sangat ramai seperti biasanya, padahal waktu sudah semakin sore, tapi masih banyak siswa yang berkeliaran karena memang banyaknya klub-klub kegiatan siswa yang dijadwalkan di sore hari, beberapa dari mereka bahkan memiliki kelas tambahan di malam hari. Hyunlee University memang bukan universitas sembarangan, selain hampir seluruh siswa-siswa disini merupakan masyarakat golongan atas, mereka yang masuk kesini juga hanya orang-orang yang cerdas dan berbakat. Disisi lain ada buruknya juga, persaingan yang tinggi membuat siswa-siswa disini membentuk strata tersendiri, mulai dari Strata 1 tingkat dimana yang termasuk didalamnya adalah siswa-siswa yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris dari perusahaan-perusahaan orang tua mereka. Strata 2 yaitu siswa-siswa pejabat tinggi dengan asset yang banyak namun perusahaannya milik negara. Strata 3 yaitu siswa-siswa yang memiliki jabatan cukup tinggi di suatu perusahaan juga mereka-mereka yang cerdas dan berbakat. Strata 4, strata 5? Jangan harap mereka bisa masuk universitas ini.

Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi siswa yang popular dengan fans yang bahkan melebihi idol-idol yang sedang trending. Namun diantara mereka ada juga yang popular dengan sendirinya, harta dan visual mereka yang mendukung membuat siswa-siswa disana berbondong-bondong mendirikan fanclub berataskan namanya. Siapa dia? Salah satunya Lee Donghae. Pewaris HyunLee Group, dengan anak perusahaan dibawah naungannya, termasuk universitas ini.

Donghae menghela nafas, menatap siswi-siswi genit yang terus mengikutinya. "Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku?" Aura dinginnya langsung menguar, membuat siswi-siswi tadi bergidik lalu mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ketua BEM sekaligus kapten basket itu. Donghae memutar bola matanya sebelum masuk keruangan pribadinya, ruangan khusus ketua BEM.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, memijit kepalanya sedikit. Handphonenya bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk, Ia merogoh sakunya dan membaca pesannya.

 **From: My Hyukkie~**

 **Dimana?**

Lelaki yang terkenal dingin itu malah mengerecutkan bibirnya, Hyukkienya itu benar-benar tak ada romantis- romantisnya.

 **To: My Hyukkie~**

 **Ruang BEM, temani aku disini sayang :***

Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas pentingnya, membereskan beberapa berkas kegiatan yang akan dibawa pulang untuk di _review_. Kampusnya akan melaksanakan kegiatan _camping_ akhir pekan ini untuk orientasi siswa baru nanti jadi wajar saja kalau seluruh anggota BEM akan sangat sibuk minggu ini. Ia melirik pesan baru yang masuk yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang menuju ke ruang BEM.

 ** _Knock knock_**

"Masuk"

Donghae bisa mendengar pintu terbuka, ia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang masuk keruangannya. Dan bibirnya langsung melengkung dengan manisnya begitu ia melihat bahwa itu adalah gadisnya.

"Sayang, sedang apa?" Gadis itu menghampiri Donghae, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Mempersiapkan berkas untuk orientasi nanti, aku harus meminta tanda tangan rektor" jawabnya kemudian mengecup balik pipi Hyukjae, kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau akan membawanya kerumah?"

"ya, Umma absen hari ini, jadi aku harus meminta tanda tangannya dirumah. Bagaimana laporan untuk jadwal acara camping nanti?"

"Ehehe kukira kau lupa. Tinggal menunggu dosen mana yang akan membimbing kegiatan ini. Setelah itu semuanya beres"

"Baguslah. Sekarang masalah ku hanya tinggal gadis berandal itu" Donghae memijit keningnya lagi begitu memikirkan adik sepupunya yang sulit diatur.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku sakit kepala seperti ini" Donghae mencibir. Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia menarik kekasihnya untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Gadis itu memijit kepala Donghae pelan.

"Aku kira Chanyeol berhasil mengatasinya?"

"Ya, aku bersyukur Chanyeol bisa meringankan beban ku sedikit." Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Hyukjae yang sungguh membuatnya nyaman.

Hyukjae mencubit pipi Donghae. "Sudah jangan marah-marah terus. Kau cepat tua nanti"

Donghae tidak menjawab ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Hyukjae. "Sayang~" rajuknya kemudian. Hyukjae menunduk menatap Donghae yang sedang bertingkah manja.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin sup ayam tomat" jawabnya membuat alis Hyukjae berkerut bingung

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Bibi Shin membuatkanku tadi pagi, tapi rasanya berbda dengan yang biasa kau buat" Donghae kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan kini duduk sambil menatap kekasihnya itu dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Buatkan ya?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, jika tatapan itu sudah dikeluarkan, dia bisa apa?

"Iya, iya… tapi nanti kita harus mampir ke supermarket dulu ok. Bahan-bahan diapartemenku sudah habis"

Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Oke. Aku ambil barang-barang ku dulu di ruang klub dance. Nanti kita ketemu diparkiran ya." Usul Hyukjae, beranjak dari duduknya.

Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya, mencium bibir kekasihnya sebelum gadis itu pergi.

* * *

"Mama!" Hyukjae menoleh begitu mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Chanyeol! Tidak bersama Baekkie?" Tanyanya begitu melihat ternyata hoobaenya yang datang.

'Mama?' ya benar Chanyeol memang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama, sebenarnya ia ketularan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Baekhyun yang memang kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan 'Mama' karena sifatnya yang keibuan. Gadis itu memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Papa' dan memproklamasikan mereka berdua sebagai orang tua keduanya.

Hyukjae sendiri tidak masalah, dia malah sangat senang. Baekhyun memang sangat imut. Di umurnya yang masih muda dia sudah seperti mempunyai dua anak. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Dia kadang merasa geli apalagi jika Chanyeol yang dengan suara beratnya itu memanggilnya 'Papa' tapi rengekan Baekhyun yang notabenenya sepupunya itu membuatnya mau tidak mau menerima panggilan barunya.

"Baekkie sedang ada kelas Ma, tadinya aku mau menunggu di klub musik tapi aku melihat Mama disini" Jawab Pria tinggi itu.

"Syukurlah, dia tidak membolos dari kelasnya lagi"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan Ma. Tapi dia masih merengek ingin ikut kita _camping_ untuk orientasi nanti"

Hyukjae tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang memijit keningnya. Hyukjae, Donghae dan Chanyeol memang akan ikut _camping_ karena mereka anggota BEM. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang bukan salah satu anggota nya merengek ingin ikut, bahkan mencoba mendaftar untuk menjadi kandidat mentor yang akan membimbing para mahasiswa baru nanti.

"Sudahlah biarkan dia ikut, aku akan bicara dengan Donghae. Dia bisa membantuku saja di tim acara. Aku tidak yakin jika dia menjadi mentor. Jangan-jangan mahasiswa baru akan disuruhnya macam-macam lagi"

"Mama memang yang terbaik"

"Haha kau ini, terima kasih telah menjaga Baekkie, Chanyeol-ah. Donghae sangat bersyukur sepupunya itu bertemu dengan mu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. "Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai kekasihnya Ma. Kau tak usah khawatir lagi."

Hyukjae mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Ia lega sekarang.

* * *

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sebelah kakinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng belanjaan Hyukjae dari Supermarket tadi. Hyukjae sendiri membawa sebuah plastik berisi buah-buahan.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa begitu ia sampai di dalam apartemen Hyukjae. Kekasihnya itu memberikan segelas air dingin pada Donghae sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sup ayam tomat pesanan pria itu.

"Sayang, perlu ku bantu?" Donghae berteriak dari ruang TV. Apartemen Hyukjae yang cukup mewah namun tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk Hyukjae yang tinggal sendiri. Gadis cantik itu memilih tinggal sendiri begitu kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Tak perlu. Kau nonton TV saja" jawabnya, Donghae bukan akan membantunya ia malah akan mengacaukannya.

Tak ada sahutan balik dari Donghae. Hyukjae tak ambil pusing, palingan kekasihnya itu sedang serius menonton tayangan ulang _Running man_ .

30 menit kemudian dua mangkuk sup ayam tomat hangat sudah tersaji di meja makan. Hyukjae melepas celemeknya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Suara bising Lee Kwangsoo terdengar dari TV yang masih menyala itu, tapi ia menemukan pujaan hatinya malah tertidur pulas di sofa. Hyukjae berjalan mendekat, ditatapnya pria itu walaupun mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi semua siswa HyunLee University pasti setuju jika wajah Donghae yang tertidur sangatlah tampan.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah" Ujar gadis itu setengah berbisik. Ia duduk dipinggir sofa dan mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut

"Sayang…" panggilnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membangunkan Donghae, tapi ia khawatir jika pria itu tidak makan malam, ia tak mau penyakit maag pria itu kambuh lagi. Selain itu sup ayam tomat akan sangat enak jika dimakan selagi hangat.

"Sayang" panggilnya lagi, menepuk pipi kekasihnya pelan.

"Hmmm…" Donghae menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya, mengerjap matanya dua kali sebelum benar-benar terbangun.

"Aku ketiduran?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sup nya sudah matang, makan dulu lalu kau boleh tidur lagi"

Donghae menegakkan badannya dan berjalan ke meja makan. "Asik kalo begitu, aku menginap malam ini"

* * *

"Memangnya kau bisa apa sih? Apa kau yakin bisa membimbing siswa-siswa baru nanti. Tingkahmu saja masih perlu dibimbing. Cih!"

Baekhyun memandang tajam gadis sebaya yang ada dihadapannya. Jujur saja ia ingin merobek bibir gadis genit itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalo ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak berbuat onar lagi.

"Tak punya mulut? Atau kau setuju dengan pernyataanku itu?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tanggannya. "Bisakah kau diam? _Seriously_ kau perlu cermin Irene. Kau kira kau juga pantas?" balasnya, ia sudah sangat kesal. Janjinya dengan Chanyeol ia bahas nanti

"Tapi buktinya aku terpilihkan jadi salah satu mentor itu. Dan kau? Bahkan Donghae oppa, sepupu mu saja tak mau memasukkan mu." Irene merapikan poninya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kepada Baekhyun.

Tingkahnya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menjenggut rambut Irene dengan erat.

"AKH. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPAS!" Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan, tangannya terulur untuk menarik rambut Baekhyun yang memang sedang di ikat kebelakang.

Baekhyun menjerit ketika dia merasa Irene membalas jenggutannya

"AAAAAAH"

Siswa-siswi yang berada disekitar mereka langsung mengerumuni kedua gadis itu. Tak ada yang melerai mereka, para siswa justru menyoraki dengan heboh sambil mengamati perkelahian antar gadis itu.

Hyukjae dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berjalan sambil berdiskusi tentang jadwal acara pun terheran-heran melihat siswa-siswi itu berkerumun di lorong. mereka berdua mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Astaga Baekkie!" Hyukjae berteriak kaget begitu dia melihat 'anaknya' itu saling menjenggut dengan salah satu mentor yang telah dia pilih beberapa hari lalu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pula melotot sebelum menghampiri kekasih mungilnya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun mencoba melerai gadis itu yang terus meronta-ronta. Hyukjae sendiri memegangi Irene.

"Ya! Kalian berdua hentikan. Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriaknya, Hyukjae sedikit kewalahan memegangi Irene.

"Baekkie!" Teriak Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun membeku, melepas cengkramannya dari rambut Irene.

"Semuanya bubar." Hyukjae dengan tegas mengusir siswa-siswi yang berkerumun itu. Keluhan dan siulan terdengar sebelum mereka meninggalkan lorong kampus itu.

Kedua gadis yang berkelahi tadi terengah-engah, adegan jenggut-jenggutan tadi cukup menguras tenaga mereka berdua. Dengan takut kedua gadis itu memandang Hyukjae dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Irene, kau ikut denganku. Kita harus membicarakan tentang posisimu sebagai mentor. Chanyeol kau urus Baekhyun" Hyukjae mengatakan itu semua dengan tegas.

"M-ma…" panggil Baekhyun lirih. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut ditinggal berdua saja dengan kekasihnya dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi ia menunduk begitu melihat tatapan kecewa Hyukjae.

"Kita akan bicarakan masalah ini dengan Donghae nanti Baekkie…" Jawab Hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

* * *

A/N: So... hello guys! I'm quiet new in here. Kebiasaan berkeliaran di AFF. Tapi aku lihat fanfic HaeHyuk disini semakin langka, jadi aku mutusin buat nyoba. Tolong kasih reviewnya ya, dilanjut apa engga gitu hihi. ya kalo pada pengen lanjut, Alhamdulillah. kalo engga ya aku balik lagi aja ke AFF kkkk.

Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2: Wind start blowing

"LOVE, LIFE AND LUCK"

 **Pairings:** HAEHYUK dan CHANBAEK

 **Warning:** Genderswitch. Not their real age.

 **Disclaimer:** All casts are not mine. I just own the plot. Thanks

 **[!]** If you don't like the pairings then don't read. I put the warning already, so please respect me. Critics are welcome as long as it's not bashing. Reviews and Favorites are lovessss

Casts:

Main Casts:

Lee Donghae (Male): 21 Years Old. Son of the owner of HYUNLEE Group. Popular, cold to other people except his families and friends. Childish. Hyukjae's boyfriend

Choi Hyukjae (Female): 20 Years Old. Daughter of the owner of Hana Hotel and her mother is a famous designer who owns a brand name "Beauty Clique". Came from a broken family, her parents divorced. Popular. Kind and motherly. Donghae's girlfriend.

Byun Baekhyun (Female): 18 Years Old. Donghae's cousin. Her mother is Donghae's father's sister. Act so diva, but very sweet and loyal to those who close to her. Chanyeol's girlfriend

Park Chanyeol (Male): 18 Years Old. Not as rich as the others. His father works as a secretary of HYUNLEE Group, so kind and cheerful. Baekhyun's boyfriend.

Supporting Casts:

Choi Minho (Male): 17 Years Old. Hyukjae's brother. Lived with his father after their parents divorced, while Hyukjae decided to live alone since her mother travelling a lot

Lee Taemin (Female): 17 Years Old. Minho's crush. Hyukjae's junior in dance club.

Tiffany Hwang (Female): 20 Years Old. Hyukjae's bestfriend.

Choi Siwon (Male): Hyukjae's father

Cho Kyuhyun (Female): Hyukjae's step mother

Kim Kibum (Female): Hyukjae's mother

Lee Heechul (Female): Donghae's mother

Lee Hangeng (Male): Donghae's father

Byun Taeyeon (Female): Baekhyun's mother

More casts to come as the story progressing….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: WIND START BLOWING

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya yang tak kunjung membuka suara. Jujur Baekhyun sangat takut. Chanyeol yang diam seribu kali lebih menyeramkan daripada Chanyeol yang marah sambil berteriak-teriak padanya.

Gadis itu menarik ujung kemeja kekasihnya, "Channie~" rengeknya

Pria itu menatap kekasihnya tajam, ada tatapan kecewa dari matanya. Baekhyun menunduk tak berani langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Channie, aku minta maaf" gumamnya pelan. Tapi sang pria tetap diam, melihat tak ada respon, mata Baekhyun memanas air matapun mulai bermuara disana.

"Aku minta maaf, please… katakan sesuatu" mohonnya lagi sambil terisak. Baekhyun yang memang notabenenya gadis yang manja dan cengeng tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut melihat kekasih mungilnya itu menangis, ini adalah salah satu kelemahannya. Mana bisa ia tahan mendiamkan Baekhyun lama-lama jika seperti ini.

"Chanyeol~" isaknya lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita?" akhirnya pria itu membuka suara. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak… aku tidak lupa, hanya saja…"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu penjelasan Baekhyun. Gadis diva itu menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Hanya saja Irene benar-benar menyebalkan Channie"

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan meluapkan emosimu dengan berkelahi hanya karena kau kesai Baekkie"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ia benar benar menyebalkan"

" _I know_ Baekkie. Tapi kau jadi sama menyebalkannya jika terus-terusan begini"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, merenungi tingkahnya barusan. "Maaf…"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, ia menegakkan dagu Baekhyun dan menatap gadisnya itu lembut, jarinya mengusap air mata yang terus turun di pipi gadis itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku mau kau percaya padaku, percaya untuk mengizinkan aku untuk selalu melindungimu. Lain kali jika ada yang mengataimu seperti Irene, ceritakan padaku. Tak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyakiti kekasihku"

Pipi Baekhyun otomatis memerah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Pria itu mungkin kadang usil, kadang cuek, tapi ia tulus mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeruduk tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. "Aku percaya padamu Channie"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sama eratnya, ia mengelus lembut kepala dan punggung kekasihnya.

"Umm… Baekkie. Kau masih harus menghadapi Donghae hyung setelah ini"

Gadis itu menegang secara langsung, ia menelan ludahnya, benar-benat lupa jika 'Papa'nya pasti akan sangat marah mendengar ini.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang terus mengerutkan keningnya, mereka baru saja menginterogasi Irene yang berakhir dengan keputusan bahwa Irene akan dipindahkan menjadi anggota seksi konsumsi. Tidak mungkin mereka akan tetap membiarkan gadis itu untuk tetap menjadi mentor jika tingkahnya begini. Sebenarnya ini salah satu alasan kenapa Donghae juga tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi mentor, bisa disuruh macam-macam nanti siswa-siswi baru itu oleh Baekhyun.

Donghae menengok ketika ia merasakan kekasihnya memijit bahunya yang sedikit menegang.

"Sayang…" Hyukjae bersuara mencoba mendapat perhatian kekasihnya

"Umm"

"Nanti kau jangan terlalu keras pada Baekkie ya"

"Ck. Gadis itu harus dikerasi sekali-kali, kau terlalu memanjakannya" ujar Donghae tidak setuju.

Hyukjae langsung beranjak dan duduk disebelah Donghae, ia mengenggam sebelah tangan pria itu

"Ayolah sayang, ia seperti itu karena ia butuh perhatian"

Pikiran Donghae langsung melayang, memang benar tingkah Baekhyun yang sering mencari masalah merupakan salah satu bentuk pemberontakannya atas perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang kurang, bibi Lee dan Paman Byun memang sering bertengkar dan melupakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Donghae yang notabenenya sepupunya.

"Sayang~" bujuk Hyukjae lagi begitu mendapati Donghae yang melamun

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah kekasihnya, tatapan sendunya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda

"Oke, tapi cium aku dulu"

Hyukjae mendelik dan memukul lengan pria didepannya ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau ini pintar sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan" jawabnya merenggut. Donghae tertawa tapi dia memejamkan matanya setelah itu, menandakan bahwa ia tetap menunggu ciuman dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum mendekatkan posisinya pada Donghae, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae selama beberapa detik sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari kekasihnya.

Pria itu membuka mata dan merenggut, sungguh mungkin seluruh siswa Hyunlee _University_ tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sang ketua BEM yang terkenal dingin bisa merajuk seperti ini.

"Itu bukan ciuman sayang, apa kau kira aku bocah lima tahun yang minta dicium ibunya?" rajuknya.

"Lalu kau maunya seperti apa?"

Seringai Donghae langsung muncul mendengar itu, merasa seolah Hyukjae baru saja menantangnya. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk mendekat. Lalu menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Hyukjae dan satunya lagi ke belakang kepala Hyukjae, menyelip disela-sela rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Seperti ini…" bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae sekilas, ia menatap mata Hyukjae sebelum menutupnya kembali lalu mendekat dan melumat bibir bawah Hyukjae, menghisap kedua belah bibir itu dan merasakan Hyukjae yang membalas ciumannya, Donghae menggigit pelan bibir bawa gadisnya itu lalu menyelipkan lidahnya dan mulai meng _eksplor_ rongga mulutnya.

Tak lama sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae mendorong pelan dada Donghae dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Pandangan gadis itu masih tetap pada dada Donghae, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan ia tak berani menatap kekasihnya langsung.

Donghae tersenyum, gadisnya itu sungguh sangat manis. Mereka sudah bersama selama empat tahun dan ini bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman tapi tetap saja Hyukjae selalu merasa malu seperti itu. Donghae akhirnya tertawa.

Hyukjae yang mendengar tawa Donghae langsung memukul dada pria itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini!" marahnya.

Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya langsung memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu sayang… sangat mencintaimu"

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, "Aku juga… sangat mencintaimu"

Mereka menikmati hangatnya pelukan masing-masing sebelum mendengar ketukan di pinta ruang ketua BEM itu.

Kedua sejoli ini langsung berpandangan sebelum Hyukjae mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pintu.

 _Cklek._

Hyukjae menatap kedua orang yang sudah sangat _familiar_ dengannya, kedua 'anaknya' yang terus dipandangi sang 'Mama' hanya tersenyum kikuk, apalagi Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Hyukjae lembut, ia berjalan didepan dan melemparkan pandangan ' _ingat, jangan terlalu keras padanya'_ pada Donghae yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Chanyeol, kau duduk diluar bersama Hyukkie, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun"

Wajah Donghae berubah menjadi dingin dan datar, padahal biasanya ia hanya menunjukkan itu pada orang lain bukan pada 'keluarga'nya.

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa Channie" Chanyeol baru saja akan menolak permintaan Donghae tapi Baekhyun memotongnya terlebih dahulu, ia memandang kekasihnya itu khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan bahwa ia tak akan kenapa napa.

"Ayo Chanyeol-ah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas denganmu" Hyukjae menarik lengan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu sebelum melempar tatapannya lagi pada Donghae dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah" Hyukjae menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum duduk di sofa di ruang berkumpul para anggota BEM. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tau Donghae tidak akan bertindak macam-macam pada gadis mungilnya itu, bagaimanapun Donghae adalah sepupu sekaligus 'Papa' Baekhyun. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir saja.

Pria itu kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang diduduki Hyukjae.

"Apa yang 'Mama' ingin bahas denganku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Oh iya, aku hanya ingin membahas soal _camping_ nanti. Hmm… eh tunggu sebentar" Hyukjae mendengar _handphone_ nya berdering sebelum meminta ijin Chanyeol untuk menerima telponnya sebentar. Hyukjae berjalan ke sudut ruangan sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Hyukjae-ah"_ terdengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya dari seberang sana.

"iya bu. Ibu apa kabar?" sapanya, ibu kandung Hyukjae memang sedang tidak berada di Korea, sebagai designer yang cukup terkenal membuatnya harus berkeliling ke beberapa Negara di Eropa.

" _Baik sayang. Bagaimana anak Ibu?"_

"Aku juga baik bu, Ibu kapan pulang ke Korea? Aku rindu~"

" _Ibu masih banyak urusan di Paris sayang"_

Kemudian keduanya hening sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa detik.

" _Hyukjae… kau pasti tau kenapa Ibu menelpon mu"_ Kibum, Ibunya bersuara lagi. Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Bu… jangan lagi" ia benar-benar tak mau membahas ini.

" _Kau tau ini satu-satunya cara untuk membantu Ibu. Dan ini untuk kebaikanmu"_

"Bu, bukan aku tak mau membantumu. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Donghae. Kau tau itu"

" _Pria yang ibu kenalkan ini pria yang baik sayang, hanya lima tahun lebih tua darimu. Jika kau menikah dengannya dia akan membiaya semua acara fashion show Ibu juga mendanai pembangunan cabang butik-butik Ibu"_

Hati Hyukjae serasa hancur mendengar itu, matanya memanas. Ia sungguh ingin menangis, merasa Ibunya seperti menjualnya untuk kemakmuran pribadinya.

"Bu…"

" _Pikirkan sekali lagi Hyukjae. Ibu akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"_ Panggilan itu langsung terputus dari seberang. Hyukjae menaruh tangannya di dada, hatinya sungguh sakit. Ia ingin membuat Ibunya bahagia, membantunya… tapi bukan dengan cara ini… hatinya tak kan mampu meninggalkan Donghae.

Ia berjalan dan mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya disofa, menunduk sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel dipangkuannya. Lelehan air mata masih turun di pipi sang ketua club dance itu.

"Ma…" Hyukjae mendongak, melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol ada diruangan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menghapus bekas air mata dipipinya.

"maaf aku lupa Chanyeol, tadi kita mau membahas apa… hmm"

"Ma, kau tak apa? Siapa yang menelepon?" Hyukjae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa"

Masih terlihat raut khawatir di wajah Chanyeol, tapi ia tak mau memaksa sang Mama untuk bercerita. Mungkin gadis itu akan bercerita pada Donghae nanti.

"Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah" Ujar Hyukjae lirih melihat tatapan khawatir dari pria tinggi itu. Ia belum mau menceritakan ini semua, ini masalah keluarganya, bahkan ia belum siap menceritakan ini pada Donghae.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yasudah tadi Mama mau membahas apa? Tentang jadwal acara?" Tanyanya mencoba mengganti topik agar Hyukjae tak larut dalam kesedihannya dan Hyukjae merasa sangat berterimakasih akan itu

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Kita akan mengadakan _tracking_ malam jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membagi team acara kita terutama para pria untuk berjaga di beberapa pos nanti" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi berencana untuk menemui Changmin setelah ini untuk membagi tugas team acara.

"Lalu karena Irene dipindahkan ke team konsumsi, kita harus mencari satu mentor lagi"

"Irene dipindahkan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia baru mendengar itu.

"Iya, kita tak mungkin memilih mentor dengan tingkah seperti itu"

"Lalu apa Baekkie tetap boleh ikut menjadi anggota team acara?"

"Tentu saja, kita tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian kan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu mendengar rengekan Baekhyun minta ikut _camping_ lagi. Mereka berdua melanjutkan membahas rencana-rencana acara untuk _camping_ yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi.

.

.

Sementara di dalam ruang ketua BEM, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup begitu Hyukjae dan Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap 'Papa'nya ini takut.

"Pa~"

"Apa kau mau dipindahkan ke sekolah kepribadian Baekkie-ah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku tak mau! Please Papa"

"Kau tau sendiri jika Bibi Lee, ibumu tau kau berulah lagi. Ia akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah khusus perempuan itu"

Gelengan kepala gadis itu semakin cepat. "Aku tak mau! Pa. Aku mohon. Aku minta maaf" rengeknya.

"Kau ini seorang gadis tapi kenapa suka sekali mencari masalah sih"

"Tapi Irene-n"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang Irene lakukan, Aku hanya peduli padamu."

Baekhyun memeluk Donghae. "Pa… Kau satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang peduli padaku" ujarnya lirih.

Donghae balik memeluk dan menepuk punggung sepupunya itu. "Kau tau itu tak benar, Orang tua mu juga peduli padamu"

"Jika mereka peduli padaku, mereka tak akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan pekerjaan mereka"

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Kepalaku bisa cepat botak jika terus-terusan menghadapi tingkahmu ini"

Baekhyun tertawa dipelukannya. "Ayolah Pa. Aku tau kau tak akan marah lama-lama denganku"

Donghae bisa apa? Setelah Hyukjae, Baekhyun adalah orang kedua yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding egonya. Ia yang kaku, tegas dan dingin bisa berubah menjadi pria yang lembut pada kedua gadis kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Sehabis kelas, Hyukjae dipaksa Donghae untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, bujuknya sih karena Umma Donghae yang meminta Hyukjae untuk makan malam bersama tapi pada kenyataannya Donghae ingin kekasihnya membantu dia mengemas barang-barangnya untuk _camping_ nanti.

Gadis itu kini sedang membantu Umma Donghae mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi.

"Umma senang kau datang Hyukkie, sering-seringlah main kemari" ujar wanita paruh baya itu, Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengelap piring-piring basah dari Umma Donghae

"Maafkan aku Umma, tugas kuliah dan BEM benar-benar menyita waktuku." Jawabnya merasa bersalah.

"Bohong Imo, Papa selalu saja menculik Mama, Ia tak mau membagi Mama dengan kita" Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang ke dapur sambil mengambil sebotol jus manga dari lemari es.

Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu tertawa mendengarnya, ia sudah tidak asing mendengar panggilan 'Papa' dan 'Mama' dari keponakannya untuk Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Donghae benar-benar kekanakan dan posesif seperti Appanya"

Ketiga wanita itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana Donghae dan sang Appa sedang asyik menonton TV. Terdengar tawa Donghae menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya ' _Pasti Running Man lagi'_ pikirnya.

Pria termuda diruangan itu langsung memekik dan memeluk Hyukjae begitu ia melihat kekasihnya berjalan keruang tamu.

"Hyukkie!"

"Ya Papa!" Baekhyun cemberut sambil mencoba melepas pelukan erat Donghae pada Mamanya itu. Ia mendengus begitu ia gagal melakukannya, seharusnya ia tadi mengajak Chanyeol berkunjung jika begini.

"Papa!"

"Huss Baekkie kemari, biarkan Papa dan Mamamu." Appa Donghae, Hangeng menarik tangan keponakannya untuk duduk di sofa. Sang gadis mungil menurut, sebelum mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengirim sederet pesan manis untuk Chanyeol.

"Hyukkie, ayo kekamar."

Hyukjae melotot mendengar ajakan Donghae. Yang dipelototi hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu _packing_ untuk _camping_ lusa. Atau kau ingin melakukan yang lain, hmm?"

Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae, lagi lagi kekasihnya itu menggodanya dan parahnya kali ini didepan kedua orang tua Donghae. Wajah Hyukjae memerah menyadari itu.

Hangeng dan Heechul tertawa melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Sang umma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aigoo honey, aku kira kita harus segera menyiapkan pesta pernikahan" ujarnya ikut menggoda Hyukjae, sang calon menantu.

"Umma!" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya malu. Keluarga ini benar-benar suka menggodanya.

"Aduh aku tak sabar ingin meminang cucu" Hangeng menambahkan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya ikut tertawa mendengar godaan dari Hangeng.

"Iya Ma, aku ingin punya adik~" sahut gadis itu tak mau ketinggalan.

Wajah Hyukjae semakin mirip tomat, ia menarik kekasihnya menuju ke kamarnya. Lebih baik ia segera melakukan _packing_ daripada di goda terus oleh keluarga Lee ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, beberapa staf BEM sibuk mengabsen siswa-siswi baru untuk masuk ke dalam bis yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya, ada tiga bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke bukit daimaji di daerah Busan. Dua bis untuk siswa-siswi baru dan satu bis khusus untuk staf-staf BEM. Mentor-mentor sudah disebar untuk mendampingi siswa-siswi baru didalam bis.

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya disalah satu kursi di bis khusus BEM. Hyukjae dan Chanyeol masih sibuk mengabsen para siswa sedangkan Donghae mengurus keperluan lainnya dengan Suho sang ketua lapangan. Ia yang belum mendapat tugas akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bis duluan.

Ia duduk di kursi barisan kedua, disebelah sepasang kursi yang akan diduduki Mama dan Papanya nanti. Ia sedang asyik menikmati susu stroberinya begitu melihat Irene memasuki bis dan mendelik sinis ke arahnya. Ia melempar balik tatapan sinisnya pada Irene. Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega begitu Irene berjalan melewatinya, ia sungguh malas meladeninya pagi-pagi begini, selain itu ia tak mau kena marah oleh Donghae dan Chanyeol lagi.

"Channie!" Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati kekasihnya berjalan dan duduk disebelahnya. "Sudah beres mengabsen?" tanyanya

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun. "Aku masih ngantuk. Appa pulang larut dan lupa membawa kunci semalam. Ia meneleponiku dan membangunkanku untuk membukakan pintu"

"Aigoo, tidurlah. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 3 jam, kau bisa istirahat sebentar" Pria itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun yang kecil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian beberapa staf BEM mulai memasuki bis, sepertinya semuanya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae, Hyukjae masuk kedalam bis dengan wajah yang cemberut, Donghae mengekor dibelakangnya sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah bingung.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?' saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Donghae, tapi sang 'Papa' hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa menjawab.

Bis mulai berjalan ke tempat tujuan, dan sepanjang perjalanan Hyukjae terus memandang ke arah jendela mengacuhkan Donghae yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbicara dan menawarinya makanan.

Donghae mengasak rambutnya kasar, ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar kekasihnya itu mau berbicara padanya tapi Hyukjae tetap mengacuhkannya. Lagipula pria itu merasa tak melakukan kesalahan kenapa ia harus diacuhkan begini, setahunya ia tadi hanya mengobrol dengan Sandara (mantan kekasihnya) karena gadis itu memang merupakan bendahara BEM dan ia harus mendiskusi beberapa hal dengannya, ia tak menyadari Hyukjae yang terus memanggilnya karena terlalu fokus pada obrolannya. Sampai akhirnya Sandara menyadari dan menyadarkan Donghae bahwa Hyukjae sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Ia tahu Hyukjae cemburu, tapi ini sungguh kekanakan, ia tak mengerti kemana Hyukjae yang selalu bertingkah dewasa. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk meladeni tingkah kekanakan Hyukjae, kegiatan _camping_ ini cukup menguras otaknya. Lihat saja mau berapa lama gadisnya ini mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hi guyssss. Makasih banget buat review-reviewnya, aku terharu. Aku pasti ngelanjutin ceritanya kalo begini hehehe cuma karena waktuku emang terbatas jadi maaf ya kalo updatenya agak lambat. Semua review udah aku bales ya lewat pm, buat yang guest aku bales disini~

 **Fishyhae, unyuk, haeru, hyukkitty, LoveSK: Ini udah dilanjut ya :-***

 **Popipo: Iya aku author AFF, dulu awalnya dari LJ sih kkk. Yup ini dilanjut**

 **Polarise437: Iya dua couple disini member + OTP favorite di grupnya masing-masing. Well aslinya aku ELF dan Hyukjae biased sih, yang kebetulan cinta sama ChanBaek hihi**

Makasih buat yang review dengan usernamenya masing-masing:

 **Haehyuk546, , HAEHYUK IS REAL, kakimulusheenim, BekiCoy0411, hyukieraa, nurul. , HaeNann, CALLMEHACHI, .1**

Makasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite cerita ini yaaa.

Semoga pada suka sama chapter ini^^ seperti biasa… review are lovesss! :-*


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**"LOVE, LIFE AND LUCK"**

 **Pairings:** HAEHYUK dan CHANBAEK

 **Warning:** Genderswitch. Not their real age.

 **Disclaimer:** All casts are not mine. I just own the plot. Thanks

 **[!]** If you don't like the pairings then don't read. I put the warning already, so please respect me. Critics are welcome as long as it's not bashing. Reviews and Favorites are lovessss

* * *

 **Casts:**

 **Main Casts:**

Lee Donghae (Male): 21 Years Old. Son of the owner of HYUNLEE Group. Popular, cold to other people except his families and friends. Childish. Hyukjae's boyfriend

Choi Hyukjae (Female): 20 Years Old. Daughter of the owner of Hana Hotel and her mother is a famous designer who owns a brand name "Beauty Clique". Came from a broken family, her parents divorced. Popular. Kind and motherly. Donghae's girlfriend.

Byun Baekhyun (Female): 18 Years Old. Donghae's cousin. Her mother is Donghae's father's sister. Act so diva, but very sweet and loyal to those who close to her. Chanyeol's girlfriend

Park Chanyeol (Male): 18 Years Old. Not as rich as the others. His father works as a secretary of HYUNLEE Group, so kind and cheerful. Baekhyun's boyfriend.

 **Supporting Casts:**

Yook Sungjae (Male): 17 Years Old. A freshman. Having a crush on Hyukjae.

Choi Minho (Male): 17 Years Old. Hyukjae's brother. Lived with his father after their parents divorced, while Hyukjae decided to live alone since her mother travelling a lot

Lee Taemin (Female): 17 Years Old. Minho's crush. Hyukjae's junior in dance club.

Tiffany Hwang (Female): 20 Years Old. Hyukjae's bestfriend.

Choi Siwon (Male): Hyukjae's father

Cho Kyuhyun (Female): Hyukjae's step mother

Kim Kibum (Female): Hyukjae's mother

Lee Heechul (Female): Donghae's mother

Lee Hangeng (Male): Donghae's father

Byun Taeyeon (Female): Baekhyun's mother

More casts to come as the story progressing….

* * *

CHAPTER 3: JEALOUSY

* * *

Donghae merasakan benda didalam saku jaketnya bergetar, ia merogoh dan menemukan handphone Hyukjae yang dititipkan padanya bergetar tanda panggilan yang masuk, ia melirik sekilas ke layar yang terus berkedip, tenyata itu Ibu kandung Hyukjae yang menelepon.

"Ibumu menelepon" ia menyodorkan ponsel tipis itu pada gadis yang sedari tadi masih mendiamkannya

Hyukjae menoleh sebentar, ia mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman Donghae. Namun ia tak mengangkat panggilan itu. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kibum pasti akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu lagi.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?" Tanya Donghae. Melupakan sedikit rasa kesal karena gadis yang terus mendiamkannya itu.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ponsel yang semula berhenti bergetar itu mulai bergetar lagi.

"Ada masalah dengan Ibumu?" hanya dijawab dengan gelengan lagi

Donghae menghela nafas. "Bukan karena kau marah padaku, kau jadi enggan berbicara dengan ibumu kan?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi,

"Ayolah Hyukkiee~ bicara padaku…" Pria itu merengek, ia juga kesal terus didiamkan, tapi ia tak tahan seperti ini lama-lama. Ia memilih duduk bersama dengan kekasihnya agar ia bisa bermesraan, ia akan sangat sibuk di tempat _camping_ nanti. Selain itu, mungkin memang ia juga yang harus mengalah, ia harusnya senang kalau Hyukjae cemburu, gadis itu jarang sekali menunjukkan kalau ia cemburu.

"Hyukkie~" rajuknya mencoba menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Donghae diamlah"

Ponsel itu lagi-lagi bergetar, helaan nafas terdengar sebelum Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk me-nonaktifkan ponsel itu.

Donghae merenggut, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu melihat kearah depan.

"Kau me—" "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Donghae baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu begitu terdengar jeritan perempuan dari deretan bangku belakang, semua siswa sontak menoleh ke belakang. Sang ketua pun berdiri untuk melihat situasi dibelakang

"Ya Irene! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak" terdengar dari salah satu staf BEM bernama Myungsoo.

"Ini ada lebah, bantu aku" jerit gadis itu, sambil mengusir lebah yang mendekatinya dengan kipas _hello kitty_ yang ia pegang. "Duuuh menjauh menjauh!" gadis itu menjerit lagi. Entah berasal dari mana tapi tiba-tiba ada tiga lebah berkeliaran didalam bus panitia itu.

Donghae merasakan kaosnya digenggam erat oleh Hyukjae. Ia menoleh dan menemukan kekasihnya itu menggigit bibirnya takut sekaligus malu karena gengsi. Ia tentu tahu kalo kekasihnya itu sangat takut pada serangga, tapi bukannya kekasihnya itu sedang marah padanya?

"Donghae…" Hyukjae bersuara saat ia melihat salah satu lebah itu bergerak terbang kearahnya.

Tapi pria itu hanya diam sama sekali tak melakukan sesuatu.

"Aish Donghae, lakukan sesuatu" Gadis itu menarik narik kaos hitam Donghae. "Donghae, lebah itu terbang kearahku"

Donghae tetap diam.

"Donghae~!"

Sebelah alis ketua BEM itu terangkat sempurna. "Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk diam, Hyukkie" Ujarnya

Hyukjae menyembunyikan kepalanya dibelakang punggung Donghae begitu merasa lebah itu terbang diatas kepalanya. Bunyi dengungannya terdengar begitu menyeramkan ditelinga gadis itu.

"Donghae, aku takut"

"Janji dulu tak akan mendiamkanku lagi" pintanya usil.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

"Tak mau?"

Hyukjae memukul keras punggung pria itu, "Iya, iya aku tak akan mendiamkanmu lagi, cepat usir lebah itu ia mau menyengatku"

Cengiran Donghae langsung muncul diwajahnya, dengan sigap ia langsung mengusir lebah lebah itu dengan papan absen yang ia pegang. "Ya lebah jelek, Aku tahu Hyukkie itu manis tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyengat Hyukkie-ku. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan itu, mengerti?!"

Gelak tawa dan siulan langsung menggema didalam bis itu, Hyukjae yang merasa malu langsung memukul punggung Donghae lagi. Chanyeol yang terbangun dan Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

"Wow ketua, kau sungguh romantis!" Goda salah satu staf logistik di bangku belakang yang kemudian disusul dengan siulan-siulan usil dari staf lainnya.

"Ya! Jackson ini pasti lebah-lebah peliharaanmu kan? Cepat tangkap mereka!" Titah Donghae tegas, sang pelaku yang merupakan anggota divisi acara malah tertawa sambil mengambil jaring lebah dan dengan mudah memasukkan lebah-lebah itu ke dalam toples.

Donghae menepuk bahu Jackson dan berbisik ' _Jackson-ah gomawo'_ saat si pelaku kehebohan ini melewati kursinya. Jackson memasang wajah bingung, tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ma, aku kira phobia serangga mu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun dari kursinya, Hyukjae yang semula duduk didekat jendela bertukar posisi dengan Donghae.

"Serangga sama sekali bukan temanku" Ujarnya sambil cemberut.

"Setelah ini Donghae hyung pasti akan menyiapkan banyak serangga, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau sedang marah Ma" Ceplos Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas dengan lemparan sebungkus roti kewajahnya dari Hyukjae.

* * *

Setelah menempuh kurang lebih 3 jam akhirnya rombongan mereka sampai di tempat _camping_. Para siswa dan staf berbondong-bondong mengeluarkan barang mereka dan berkumpul di tanah luas bukit itu.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu tertidur selama sisa perjalanan, menggagalkan rencana sang ketua yang ingin bermesraan dengannya

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia meregangkan tangannya dan duduk tegap.

"Hmm… Sudah sampai Hae?" Tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokan matanya yang membuat Donghae gemas setengah mati.

"Eung… Ayo, yang lain sudah turun dari bis"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil merapikan poni rambutnya yang berantakan, ia mengambil ransel biru mudanya dan berjalan keluar dari bis dengan Donghae.

.

.

"Ma!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Hyukjae keluar dari bis, sang 'Mama' tersenyum, beberapa staf acara berdiri didepan barisan para siswa baru untuk memberikan instruksi tentang acara apa yang akan berlangsung selama kegiatan camping yang berlangsung dua malam ini, ia menoleh ke arah Donghae,

"Hae aku akan bergabung dengan staf acara ya"

Donghae mengangguk, ia mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Oke, aku juga harus bergabung dengan staf lapangan. Kau jaga diri ya, ingat jangan berkeliaran di hutan sendirian"

"Iya, kau juga harus hati-hati oke ketua tersayang"

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, peralatan untuk games air nanti sudah kau siapkan?" Tanya Hyukjae begitu dia bergabung dengan team acara.

"Sudah beres Ma" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya. Si duo ChanBaek ini kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain dengan penuh arti.

"Ma, coba lihat deh. Aku dan Channie memakai sepatu _couple_ loh~" Baekhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol sambil memamerkan sepatunya. Chanyeol yang juga iseng ingin menggoda 'Mama' nya ikut mengayunkan kakinya.

Hyukjae melipat tangannya didada dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aigoo, anak muda. Kalian membuatku iri"

Sepasang kekasih itu terkikik, "Minta sana pada Papa"

"Si pria kaku itu mana mungkin mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini" Hyukjae mencebik dan sambil berjalan menghentak-hentak kakinya ke tenda dan dua 'anaknya' mengikuti sang 'Mama' dibelakangnya sambil tertawa tak berdosa.

* * *

Barisan siswa baru dibubarkan karena mereka harus memasang tenda mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan pembagian kelompok yang sudah dilakukan sebelumnya. Hyukjae keluar dari tenda panitia setelah menyimpan semua barangnya, ia berjalan berkeliling untuk ikut mengecek siswa-siswi baru itu.

"Sunbae!" Seorang siswa tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya ketika ia sedang mengecek tenda-tenda putri. Siswa itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hyukjae yang sedikit bingung menjabat tangannya.

"Hai" sapa gadis itu ramah,

"Sunbae, kau ingat aku?" Siswa itu tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi, sungguh tampan sampai Hyukjae berpikir bahwa siswa ini pasti akan langsung lolos audisi artis jika ia mendaftar.

"Maaf?"

"Aku Sungjae! Dua tahun lalu kita pernah bertemu di acara peresmian butik milik ibumu" Jawabnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya lagi yang membuat Hyukjae gemas, idenya untuk menambah siswa ini untuk menjadi 'anaknya' langsung muncul di otak gadis itu.

"Ah benarkah?" Hyukjae berusaha mengingat-ngingat, sedikit tak enak begitu melihat Sungjae yang sedikit kecewa karena gadis itu tak mengingatnya.

Sungjae mengangguk, ia langsung menghapus rasa kecewanya dan memamerkan senyum cerianya lagi. "Eung, tak apa jika sunbae tidak mengingatku. Kita bisa berkenalan lagi"

Sungjae langsung merapikan rambutnya dan berdiri tegap, ia membungkukkan badannya sambil lagi lagi menebar senyumnya.

"Halo, namaku Yook Sungjae. Aku mahasiswa baru di HyunLee University. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau manis sekali. Halo Sungjae-ah, Aku Choi Hyukjae, senang juga bertemu dengan mu" Hyukjae mengusak rambut Sungjae gemas. "Maukah kau menjadi 'anakku'?"

Sungjae tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang sedang mengusak kepalanya seraya berkata. "Aku maunya jadi ayah dari anak-anakmu, bagaimana?"

* * *

"Psst Baekkie..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada perang dunia ketiga kan dengan Mama dan Papa karena ulah kita tadi?" Bisik Chanyeol, mereka berdua sedang bersama beberapa staf acara yang akan memulai acara Api Unggun.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Tenang saja Channie, Mama mungkin hanya akan merajuk pada Papa nanti"

"Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Donghae hyung, _you know_ ketika cewek-cewek merajuk rasanya seperti neraka" ujarnya tak sadar.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dan mendekatkan diri ke kekasihnya itu

"Hehe Baekkie, kau manis ko saat merajuk" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas,

"Oh pasangan ini manis sekali~ si gadis dari strata 1 dan si pria dari strata 3~ kalian sungguh pasangan seperti yang didrama-drama ituloh"

Baekhyun mencebik, kenapa sih selalu ada yang mengganggu _quality time_ nya dengan Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan kenapa si nenek sihir pengganggu rumah tangga orang ini lagi-lagi harus mengacaukan harinya.

"Channie, sepertinya penunggu hutan ini gatal kalau tidak menganggu kita" sindirnya, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertawa. Irene yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'pengganggu hutan' oleh Baekhyun ini melotot.

"Mungkin kita harus mendoakannya agar ia kembali ke tempat asalnya" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan usil. Irene mengepalkan tangannya, tapi belum sempat ia menggertak lagi Donghae tiba-tiba datang yang membuat gadis itu tak berani berkata apapun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan 'keluarga' itu.

Donghae berjalan diikuti Hyukjae, mereka menghampiri 'anaknya' untuk duduk didekat api unggun. Petikan getar yang mengalun mengiringi jalannya acara ini, para peserta ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan gitar. Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae sambil bernyanyi lagu 'I'm yours' yang kebetulan sedang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta _camping_.

" _I'm yours_ Hyukkie _and you are Mine_ " bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukjae, yang membuat gadis itu langsung merona hebat.

"Pa, Ma. Ini bukan bulan madu" si pasangan ChanBaek ini lagi-lagi usil, mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pelototan Donghae.

"Oh baby, sweater itu cocok sekali dipakai olehmu"

Pasangan usil itu dengan sengaja ingin memamerkan sweater _couple_ mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memakai sweater berwarna _navy_ dengan gambar kartun matahari ditengahnya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya pada tingkah kekanakan mereka, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang cemberut disebelahnya.

"Hae, kita juga punya sweater couple tapi kenapa kau tak pernah mau memakainya?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya, mengingat sweater berwarna mint yang pernah mereka beli dua tahun yang lalu, pria itu hanya pernah menggunakannya sekali saat mereka melakukan kencan ke Namsan Tower, itupun karena Hyukjae yang merengek terus-terusan.

Jujur saja, Donghae tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

Hyukjae cemberut dan si pasangan usil ber _high five_ sambil tergelak

"Kita tak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu untuk terlihat mesra sayang" Donghae menyentil hidung Hyukjae, sebelum menoleh dan bergumam 'Awas kalian' pada kedua 'anaknya' itu.

.

.

"Sunbae!" Sungjae berlari kearah Hyukjae yang sedang duduk didepan api unggun bersama Donghae.

"Oh Sungjae-ah kemari" Hyukjae menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung duduk sambil menyodorkan satu jagung bakar yang sudah matang. "Ini untuk sunbae"

"Ah gomawo, Sungjae-ah" Ia mengambil jagung itu, dan menggigitnya, tak peduli pada Donghae yang mengerutkan keningnya pada interaksi mereka berdua. Hyukjae sendiri merasa gemas setiap kali melihat Sungjae, anak itu manis sekali. Salahkan sifat keibuannya, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan pernyataan Sungjae tadi, ia malah tertawa begitu mendengarnya.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae memanggilnya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Oh Donghae, ini Sungjae, salah satu siswa baru disini"

"Aku tahu" jawab Donghae sambil menatap Sungjae dengan tajam, ia ketua BEM tentunya ia selalu mengecek siswa-siswa baru di HyunLee University.

"Halo Sunbae, Aku Yook Sungjae" Sungjae membungkuk sopan, sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Donghae menggangguk, "Lee Donghae." Jawabnya singkat.

Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya pada Donghae, "Hae, bagaimana kalau kita menjadikan dia anak ketiga kita?"

"Ah sunbae, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku ingin menjadi ay—" Hyukjae langsung membungkam mulut Sungjae sebelum ia melontarkan pernyataan yang bisa memicu perang dunia ketiga itu. Donghae bisa saja langsung mengamuk jika mendengarnya.

"Ahaha Sungjae-ah. Aku rasa kau harus kembali ke kelompokmu. Acara api unggun sebentar lagi berakhir dan kau harus bersiap-siap untuk tracking malam nanti" Gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Sungjae menyadari itu. Dia tersenyum, Hyukjae yang gugup sungguh sangat imut. Sungjae sebenarnya tahu jika Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae, siapa yang tak tahu pasangan popular itu. Kabar berhembus cepat di kalangan siswa baru, tapi selama janur kuning belum berkibar tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? _Ah anak muda sungguh penuh semangat._

"Baiklah… umm, tapi sunbae…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Noona?" Cengiran khas Sungjae kembali tercetak diwajahnya begitu Hyukjae mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tentu saja, Sungjae-ah"

* * *

Tracking malam berjalan dengan lancar. Sepanjang perjalanan di hutan, Hyukjae terus mengenggam tangan Donghae erat. Bunyi-bunyian serangga malam sungguh membuatnya takut dan hutan yang gelap benar-benar menyeramkan. Donghae sendiri tidak mengijikan Hyukjae ditemani orang lain selain dirinya, jujur ia sedikit cemburu pada siswa baru bernama Sungjae nanti. Daun muda sungguh berbahaya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Chanyeol, mereka berdua sedang berjaga disalah satu pos tracking malam bersama dua staf lainnya.

"Eung dingin sekali, tau gitu aku tidak akan merengek minta ikut _camping_. Aku rindu kamarku"

Chanyeol mengapit hidung Baekhyun gemas, "Salah sendiri merengek-rengek. Tapi kau pasti rindu padaku kalau kau tak ikut"

"Tsk, kau percaya diri sekali tuan Park" Chanyeol tertawa, ia merangkul kekasihnya dan mengusap-ngusap lengan gadis itu agar lebih hangat.

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, memandang bintang-bintang indah yang muncul di langit. "Tentu aku harus percaya diri, jika tidak… aku tak akan punya keberanian untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

"Channie…" gadis itu menatap Chanyeol nanar.

* * *

Bunyi nyaring terdengar bagai alarm dipagi hari, nyatanya itu ulah Jackson yang memukul-mukul wajan dengan spatula. Entah itu ide darimana namun nyatanya itu cukup efektif dalam membangunkan para peserta _camping_. Ini masih sangat pagi, dan udara di bukit sungguh sangat sejuk, masih ada kabut yang mengelilingi mereka.

Beberapa siswa mulai keluar dari tenda mereka, berjalan berbondong-bondong ke sumber air terdekat untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Para staf acara sudah mengumumkan bahwa akan ada olahraga pagi sebelum staf konsumsi membagikan sarapan.

Baekhyun dan Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari tenda acara, mereka meregangkan tangannya sebelum berjalan kearah sungai.

"Waah udaranya sejuk sekali! Fyuuh~" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan uap karena udara pagi yang dingin.

"Selamat pagi sunbae!" Beberapa siswi baru yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyapa mereka sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat pagi" Hyukjae tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanyanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meneriakan 'semangat pagi' sambil meninju langit dengan kepalan tangannya.

Siswi-siswi itu terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Aku masih mengantuk sunbae" jawab salah satu siswi. Hyukjae mengangguk, tentu saja mereka masih mengantuk. Acara tracking malam selesai jam 2 dini hari dan mereka harus bangun jam 6 pagi.

"Tetap semangat ya!" seru Baekhyun lagi, yang disambut anggukan kedua siswi itu sebelum mereka berjalan ke tenda.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai, pagi ini ia belum melihat Donghae sama sekali, entah berkeliling kemana si ketua itu. Air sungai sungguh jernih, ia menangkup sejumlah air dikedua tangannya dan membasuh mukanya lagi.

"Ah segar sekali!"

"Tapi airnya dingin, Ma" Baekhyun merengek.

"Ini kan masih pagi Baekkie, ini segar sekali"

Hyukjae mulai menggosok giginya, diikuti Baekhyun. Beberapa siswa mulai beranjak kembali ke tenda.

"Noona!" Hyukjae menoleh dan menemukan Sungjae lagi dengan senyuman khasnya. "Selamat pagi~"

"Oh pagi Sungjae-ah" sapanya balik setelah berkumur. Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya memperhatikan siswa baru yang terlihat akrab dengan sang 'Mama' itu. _'Oh jadi ini bocah yang membuat papa cemberut tadi malam'_ ujarnya didalam hati. Ia terkikik pelan membayangkan Donghae 'Papanya' yang sedikit uring-uringan setelah api unggun kemarin.

"Sungjae-ah, kenalkan ini Baekkie"

Baekhyun tersadar dari dunianya begitu mendengar Hyukjae yang mengenalkannya pada siswa baru itu, ia memandang uluran tangan Sungjae sebelum menjabatnya.

"Hai, Sungjae. Aku Byun Baekhyun"

Bocah itu mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk. "Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Baekhyun sunbae" ujarnya sopan.

"Oh sungjae-ah" panggil gadis itu lagi,

"Aku tak terima Papa baru"

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo readers! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalo chapter ini telat dipublish, keburu sibuk sama urusan penjualan album. dan maaf kalo chapter ini boring atau tidak sesuai harapan. masih newbie disini huhu.

Tapi berharap banget semoga suka ya^^ Makasih buat yang udah follow, favourite dan review cerita ini, makasih bangeeet! *Kisses* terus kasih kritik dan sarannya yaaa~ mau kasih surat cinta juga boleh :) Apalagi kalo dikasih HaeHyuk atau ChanBaek kkk

waktunya balas review~

 **popipo:** Hai sayang, udah dilanjut ya!^^ Hihi engga ko, Chanyeol pasti selalu ngerusuh haha belum muncul aja sifat aslinya XD thank you!

 **xiuxian13** : kecepetan ya alurnya? Nanti diperbaiki ya, thank you udah baca :)

 **YhaJewel:** Belum tau endingnya bakal gimana kkk masih rahasia, thank you udah baca :)

 **fishyhae** : siap siap buat konflik ya kkk, thank you!

 **HAEHYUK IS REAL:** iya papa Donghae nakal ya hehe, aku juga ngebayangin waktu aku lagi camping kk, thank you!

 **unyuk:** Ini udah dilanjut ya syg! thank you

 **.1:** Hai, maaf ya kalo updatenya lama. bergelut dengan real life nih hehe. thank you!

 **hyukkitty** : Iya papa Donghae ga peka huhu, thank you!

 **malaikranuddin** : udah dilanjut ya, thank you!

 **hyukieraa** : aku juga gamau haehyuk pisah huhuhu, thank you!

 **rizka0419** : Halo salam kenal juga :) Aduh terharu banget syg, makasih ya buat masukannya dan kritik saran nya. Aku bakal lebih teliti lagi hihi. semoga suka ya sama chapter ini. thank you!

 **Polarise437** : Belum muncul nih pengganggu ChanBaek kkk, ditunggu aja ya. Thank you!

 **kakimulusheenim** : Hehe kiss scenenya lumayan lah ya, thank you!

 **HHSminah:** Thank you! Iya ayo tetep stay buat HaeHyuk! Masih belajar nulis sih tapi semoga suka yaaa unnie?. thank you!

Makasih juga buat yang follow dan favourite, maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. tapi makasih bangeeet! :***

Terakhir aku mau promosi kkk, kalo biasanya aku suka bantuin PO album-album Korea. Akhirnya aku mutusin buat buka olshop khusus Kpop. jadi yang punya waktu dan minat yuk cek sweetinkshop di twitter. Trusted from a fan! Aku jual sebagai fans, jadi mencoba menyesuaikan olshop ku dengan belajar dari keluhan-keluhan aku dulu waktu aku masih jadi fan yang beli dari orang lain hehe.

Oh iya, buat yang suka baca di AFF, boleh visit account AFF aku: ayamonkey. aku udah publish sekitar 12 cerita disana, HaeHyuk semua dan dalam bahasa inggris hehe! sekali lagi makasih buat supportnya! Love you :*


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy,The Girl & The Family

**"LOVE, LIFE AND LUCK"**

* * *

 **Pairings:** HAEHYUK dan CHANBAEK

 **Warning:** Genderswitch. Not their real age.

 **Disclaimer:** All casts are not mine. I just own the plot. Thanks

 **[!]** If you don't like the pairings then don't read. I put the warning already, so please respect me. Critics are welcome as long as it's not bashing. Reviews and Favorites are lovessss

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE BOY, THE GIRL, AND THE FAMILY

* * *

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan lebih dulu, ia sengaja ingin ikut tracking pagi karena ia ingin melihat pemandangan indah di beberapa sudut hutan. Jika saat tracking malam yang hanya bisa ia lihat adalah kegelapan, ia bisa melihat semuanya sekarang. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan beberapa tumbuhan liar serta bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya, ia menarik nafas menghirup udara yang masih sangat segar.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning terbang dihadapannya. Ah sayang sekali Donghae tak mau ikut dengannya, well bukan salahnya juga sih. Donghae sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman, ia terus memantau siswa-siswa baru takutnya ada yang berkeliaran di hutan jadi begitu ia mengajaknya pria itu menolak karena ingin merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar. Kedua anaknya juga lebih memilih bermesraan berdua sambil berfoto dengan baju dan sepatu _couple_ mereka, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Amber dan Taehyung.

Hyukjae berjalan sambil sesekali mengambil foto bunga-bunga cantik yang ia temui. ' _aku akan memperlihatkan ini pada Donghae nanti'_ batinnya sambil berpose dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang membentuk huruf 'V' andalannya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya yang sangat baik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan riang mengejar kupu-kupu yang mulai terbang menjauhi dirinya.

"Ahk!" Hyukjae terperosok kedalam sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam, sepertinya itu dulu digali oleh para pemburu untuk menangkap buruannya.

"Noona!" beberapa staf acara yang berjalan dibelakang Hyukjae langsung berlari dan menengok kebawah untuk memastikan keadaan Hyukjae. "Sunbae, Kau tak apa?" teriak Daehyun salah satu staf logistik yang mendampingi team acara.

"Aku tak bisa naik" Hyukjae meringis merasakan perih dari luka lecet hasil gesekan dengan tanah tadi, kakinya terkilir dan berdenyut nyeri. "Tolong aku"

"Noona, bertahanlah sebentar. Taehyung sedang mencari tali" Amber menengok kebawah, gadis tomboy yang jarang sekali memanggil para wanita dengan sebutan 'Unnie' itu terlihat khawatir. Tidak lama rombongan _batch_ 2 siswa baru yang melakukan _tracking_ pagi itu melewati lokasi kejadian, mereka terlihat bingung ketika melihat para seniornya bergumul sambil menengok kebawah lubang.

Para remaja muda itu mulai penasaran dan satu persatu mendekati kerumunan itu berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, beberapa bahkan saling mendorong. Sungjae yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat barunya Jimin ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk mencari tahu. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sang sunbae pujaan hatinya sedang berada didasar lubang itu sambil memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Astaga Noona!" Sungjae tak sengaja berteriak karena panik, teman-temannya sibuk berbisik dan bergosip tentang kemungkinan alasan dekatnya Sungjae dengan Hyukjae hingga si anak baru itu bisa sampai menyebutnya 'Noona' bukannya 'Sunbae'.

"Minggir-minggir!"Amber berteriak memperingatkan anak-anak baru yang menghalangi jalan Taehyung yang membawa tali untuk menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Si pria yang sedikit mirip dengan 'Baekhyun' itu melemparkan talinya ke lubang dan baru saja akan turun kebawah dengan talinya namun dikejutkan oleh seorang anak baru yang tiba-tiba melompat kedalam lubang tanpa aba-aba. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sungjae.

"Hey hati-hati" Seru Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sungjae.

"Noona kau baik-baik saja?" Sungjae langsung mendekati Hyukjae dan memeriksa kaki dan tangan gadis itu.

Hyukjae meringis sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya yang nyeri. "Sakit sekali Sungjae-ah"

"Astaga kenapa bisa terjatuh begini, Noona" Sungjae berjongkok membelakangi gadis itu. "Ayo naik, kita harus segera mengobati mu" ujarnya tegas membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak dan segera naik ke punggung pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tahan talinya yang kuat!" Sungjae berteriak tidak peduli bahwa yang disuruhnya itu adalah senior-seniornya. Dan para staf yang memang sedang panik juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya, ia dan beberapa staf lainnya kemudian membantu menahan tali yang akan membawa Sungjae dan Hyukjae naik.

Sungjae mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tambang itu, ia dengan hati-hati menapaki tanah sambil merangkak naik dengan Hyukjae dipunggungnya. Gadis itu sendiri mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Sungjae karena takut terjatuh lagi.

Cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama tapi akhirnya para staf menghela nafas lega begitu Sungjae dan Hyukjae bisa berhasil keluar dari lubang, mereka semua takut si ketua BEM akan murka jika menemukan tidak ada yang menjaga kekasihnya hingga bisa terperosok ke lubang seperti ini, _well_ meskipun sebenarnya itu salah Hyukjae sendiri yang terlalu fokus menikmati pemandangan di bukit sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada lubang besar didepannya. Tapi tetap saja…

"Bubar! Bubar! Teruskan perjalanan kalian!" Teriak Amber dan para mentor mulai mengarahkan para siswa baru untuk meneruskan _tracking_ mereka, walaupun gerutuan bisa terdengar di antara mereka. Salah satu mentor itu kemudian berbalik karena masih ada satu siswa yang tertinggal, yaitu Sungjae.

"Yook Sungjae!"

"Aku mau mengantar Noona ke tenda kesehatan" jawabnya, melangkah menuju area tenda dengan Hyukjae yang masih berada di punggungnya.

"Aku bisa menggendong Hyukjae sunbae" Daehyun menawarkan namun disanggah Sungjae sambil tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Team kesehatan bersiap-siap, ada satu staf yang cedera sedang menuju ke tenda!"_ Terdengar jelas suara panik Amber dari sebuah walkie talkie yang dipegang oleh para ketua team, juga beberapa orang yang terjun ke lapangan. Suara gadis tomboy itu tentu saja muncul juga di walkie talkie yang dipegang Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Ia menekan salah satu tombol di alat komunikasi itu.

"Siapa yang cedera?" tanyanya singkat.

Namun tidak ada jawaban hanya ada bunyi kasak kusuk tak jelas. Si ketua tak tau saja kalau diseberang sana Amber dan Taehyung saling melempar walkie talkienya tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia yang sedang berada di tenda staf logistik mulai berjalan keluar tenda untuk mengecek situasi. Ia menendang kayu bakar sisa api unggun semalam menggerutu karena tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

"sepertinya aku harus lebih mendisiplinkan mereka" Donghae menguap sambil memikirkan beberapa pilihan yang akan Ia tawarkan untuk menghukum para staf BEM itu. Ia melirik kea rah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati waktu mereka berdua didepan tenda team acara. _'Mereka ini bukannya bekerja, aish…Hyukkie kau dimana?'_ batinnya.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah menuju tenda konsumsi untuk meminta segelas kopi begitu terdengar derap langkah kaki, ia menengok kearah jembatan yang membatasi hutan dan area _camping_ mereka. Muncul Amber dan Taehyung dari sana diikuti seorang siswa yang telah membuat Donghae cemburu, Sungjae. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang digendong bocah itu dan bola matanya nyaris saja keluar begitu ia menyadari bahwa itu Hyukjae.

Dadanya bergemuruh, api cemburu mulai memanaskan segalanya. Donghae ingin sekali berteriak pada bocah itu jikasaja ia tidak ingat kalau diwalkie-talkie tadi Amber mengumumkan bahwa ada yang terluka. _Ya Tuhan, apa Hyukkie yang terluka?_

Kecemburuannya berubah seketika digantikan dengan rasa khawatir, Ketua BEM itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Hyukjae yang berada di gendongan Sungjae.

"Astaga Hyukkie, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya begitu ia sampai dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta beberapa staf dan siswa baru yang sempat berleha-leha ditenda ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Hae, sakit." Rengek Hyukjae sambil memperlihatkan kaki dan tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya Tuhan… Ayo ke tenda kesehatan" Ia meraih Hyukjae bermaksud untuk menggendong Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Sungjae tiba-tiba mundur dua langkah.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Noona, sunbae" Ujar Sungjae. Suasana sedikit menegang akibat ucapan Sungjae. Siswa-siswi itu mulai berbisik-bisik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Heh bocah, Papa yang akan mengurus Mamaku" Baekhyun menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut untuk turun dari punggung Sungjae, Hyukjae meringis akibat kakinya yang nyeri sebelum Donghae mulai menyelipkan tangannya di lutut dan pundak gadis itu dan menggendongnya _bridal style._

Sungjae menatap pasangan itu dengan sangat intens, Amber melirik ke arah Taehyun yang memberikan sebuah anggukan kepadanya. "Sungjae, aku rasa kau harus kembali pada kelompokmu. Ayo sini aku antar" ujar gadis itu, ia menarik tangan Sungjae yang masih memandang Donghae dan Hyukjae yang berjalan menuju tenda kesehatan.

* * *

Hyukjae menangis karena lukanya yang sedang diobati itu terasa sangat perih. Donghae sendiri merangkul pundak Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu selain takut dengan jarum dan serangga, ia sedikit takut juga dengan darah.

Luna, salah satu anggota team kesehatan menempelkan perban terakhir pada Hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan tenda untuk memberikan privasi pada 'keluarga kecil' itu.

"Mama, kenapa bisa jatuh seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia sempat bertanya pada Amber kenapa Hyukjae bisa terluka dan gadis itu hanya mengatakan bahwa ia terjatuh kedalam lubang.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada lubang didepanku, aku hanya sedang melihat kupu-kupu dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah pada lubang itu" jawabnya disela tangis.

Donghae menghela nafas sambil mengusap pundak Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu memang takut serangga tetapi setiap melihat kupu-kupu Hyukjae seperti terkena sihir dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada serangga yang satu itu, dan pada dasarnya Hyukjae memang sedikit ceroboh. Pria itu sedikit menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menemani dan menjaga Hyukjae.

"Donghae ini perih…" rengeknya. Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya dan meniup luka dilutut kekasihnya itu.

"Duh Mama kalo begini manja sekali" goda Baekhyun. Mereka tahu kalau Hyukjae memang bisa berubah manja disaat sakit. Chanyeol menjitak pelan kekasihnya itu sebelum ia merangkul gadis mungilnya. "Aku rasa Mama perlu istirahat bersama Papa, ayo kita kembali ke tenda Baekkie, ada yang harus aku urus dengan team acara" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol untuk membiarkan kedua 'orangtuanya' berduaan itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ayo!" sahutnya sambil meninggalkan tenda kesehatan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua bocah yang telah meninggalkan tenda kesehatan itu. Ia mengusap rambut Hyukjae yang masih tersedu. "Sssst… aku disini. Luka itu pasti akan cepat sembuh tanpa kau sadari" ia mengecup luka lecet yang ada di lengan Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku sayang"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" suara Hyukjae terdengar sedikit serak karena habis menangis.

Donghae menatap kedua mata Hyukjae yang memerah, "karena tak bisa menjagamu, sampai kau terluka seperti ini"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang ceroboh" tanpa ia sadari kalo tangisnya sudah berhenti. "lagipula ini hanya luka sepele" sambungnya.

"Luka sepele, tapi kau menangis seperti ini" Donghae mencubit hidung Hyukjae gemas.

Hyukjae baru saja akan memukul Donghae yang malah menggodanya, tapi kata-kata Donghae selanjutnya mampu membuat Hyukjae melayang.

"lagipula sekecil apapun itu, aku tak mau membuatmu terluka"

Gadis itu memeluk Donghae erat, semakin hari ia semakin mencintai Donghae, Donghae yang romantis, Donghae yang cemburuan, Donghae yang terkadang bodoh, Donghae yang kekanakan, Donghae yang dingin, Donghae yang selalu memeluknya erat, Donghae yang selalu menghapus air matanya, Donghae yang suka menciumnya seenaknya, Donghae yang selalu merengek memintanya memasak sup tomat, apa pun yang ada Donghae selalu membuatnya semakin mencintai pria itu.

Hyukjae menelusukkan kepalanya pada leher Donghae, pikirannya melayang pada rencana sang ibu yang akan menjodohkannya dengan pria lain. Ia tak mau, ia hanya ingin Donghae, sesulit apapun nanti, hati Hyukjae hanya untuk Donghae dan ia akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan itu semua.

* * *

"Aku rasa bocah bernama Sungjae itu benar-benar serius menyukai Mama. Apa ia tak tahu kalau Mama sudah mempunyai kekasih" Baekhyun memandang Sungjae yang sedang bermain Tarik tambang dengan teman sekelompoknya. Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya ikut memperhatikan junior barunya itu.

"Mungkin saja" jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun melirik kekasihnya, "Kita tak bisa membiarkan ia merusak hubungan Mama dan Papa Channie. Ia tak boleh menyukai Mama"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Kita tak bisa melarang orang untuk menyukai siapa saja Baekkie, itu haknya"

"Lalu, jika ia menyukaiku kau akan membiarkannya juga?" Baekhyun melotot atas tanggapan Chanyeol tadi yang terlihat santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai rambut panjang kekasihnya itu

"aku memang tak bisa melarangnya untuk tidak menyukaimu, kau cantik aku tak bisa menutupi itu dari semua orang yang tertarik padamu. Tapi aku akan melakukan segala yang aku bisa, memberikan segala yang aku punya untuk selalu menjaga hatimu. Memastikan bahwa hatimu hanya untukku. Karena Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya begitu ia mendengar kata-kata romantis Chanyeol.

"Channie…peluk aku"

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum memeluk gadis mungilnya itu dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun yang Manja, Baekhyun yang nakal, Baekhyun yang seenaknya, Baekhyun yang cerewet, Baekhyun yang cepat marah, Baekhyun yang berisik, Baekhyun yang ada hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. "Chanyeol juga memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun" gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

.

* * *

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malam suami dan anaknya. Ia berjalan menuju mesin dishwasher yang ada disana dan memasukkan piring-piring kotor itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Wanita itu menengok begitu mendengar suaminya memanggil. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan pria itu bersandar di dekat pintu yang menuju dapur.

"Ada apa sayang?" jawabnya lembut. Ia menghampiri suaminya dan mengelus lembut pipi pria itu.

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan air hangat untukku? Badanku pegal-pegal sekali hari ini" Pria itu, Siwon. Memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya sendiri, merasakan pegal dan lelahnya tubuh setelah bekerja seharian.

Istrinya memberikan hormat, "Siap pak bos!" candanya sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar mereka berdua. Siwon memandang istrinya dengan lembut, ia sungguh beruntung memiliknya, keluarganya sekarang bisa dikatakan sempurna andai saja anak gadisnya bisa berkumpul juga bersamanya.

Pandangannya mulai menerawang, sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon merupakan suami dari Kim Kibum, seorang designer yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Ia dikarunia dua orang anak, Choi Hyukjae dan Choi Minho. Pada saat itu Siwon dan Kibum, keduanya sama-sama gila kerja, pergi pagi dan pulang malam, sehingga lama kelamaan hubungan mereka mulai renggang. Setiap bertemu pasti selalu bertengkar, hingga suatu hari Siwon mulai sadar jika ini merupakan kesalahan mereka berdua. Pria itu sempat mengajak Kibum untuk berbicara, karena memang selama ini komunikasi lah yang menjadi awal dari permasalahan ini. Siwon mulai mengurangi pekerjaannya dan meminta Kibum untuk melakukan hal yang sama agar mereka berdua bisa sama-sama memperbaiki masalah rumah tangganya dan lebih memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Namun hal yang tidak terduga justru malah terjadi, Kibum yang saat itu sedang berada dipuncak dibutakan oleh segalanya dan menolak mengurangi kesibukannya.

Dan pertengkaranpun terjadi lagi, lebih parah dari sebelumnya hingga Kibum tiba-tiba meminta mereka bercerai. Siwon sudah melakukan segala cara untuk memperbaiki rumah tangganya namun pada akhirnya keluarganya tetap berpisah, sejak saat itu Siwon pergi bersama Minho dan Hyukjae tinggal bersama ibunya, Kibum.

Mungkin memang itu yang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan, karena jika ia tidak bercerai mungkin ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, wanita yang sungguh hebat, pengertian dan mencintainya. Namun satu hal yang selalu ia ada dipikirannya, ia sungguh merindukan anak gadisnya, Choi Hyukjae.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue…

* * *

A/N: Sorry kalo ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan, huhuhu. Abis beberapa hari ini susah dapet mood, karena apa lagi kalo bukan karena ultimate OTP ku yang dua duanya wamil T.T huhu Hyukjae dan Donghae!

Kepikiran terus ya ampun…. Biasanya selalu liat ditimeline tiap hari, nanti bakalan gak adaaaa banyak banget yang ada dipikiran, pengen dicurhatin semua bisa panjang banget :/

Aku takut ketelen di real life kalo ga liat mereka selama hampir 2 tahun. Kerjaan dikantor, dan lain-lain. Salah satu cara buat aku bertahan supaya ga hilang dikehidupan nyata aku ya nulis ff ini.

Aku usahain update-an selanjutnya lebih panjang. Jadi yuk jangan lupa kasih review yaaa teman-temanku! Kasih aku kekuatan lol. Tengok new fic aku juga ya '1+1=Love'

Thank you thank you thank youuuuuu T.T

Maaf ga bisa bales review sekarang, masih galau. See ya darlings! And Happy Birthday Donghae! Till we meet again Hyukjae and Donghae, come back safely!


End file.
